


Bittersweet Symphony

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [101]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Clarington-Smythe Child(ren), Cute, Family Fluff, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: A story about a wedding.One-shot based on the song Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 3





	Bittersweet Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaiYan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiYan/gifts).



**Idea given by: ChairYan**

It was a beautiful spring day, May sixteenth to be exact.

Sebastian and Hunter were up early, enjoying their morning coffee together on the balcony of the house they’re currently renting in Martha’s Vineyard. Neither men could believe that the day they’ve both waited and dreaded was finally here. Their oldest daughter was getting married. And she wasn’t just getting married to anyone, no, she was marrying the love of her life, Collin Anderson-Hummel.

Ava and Collin have been in love with each other since the first grade when they met after Kurt and Blaine had moved back to Ohio, wanting to be closer to their family and friends. The once six year olds were madly in love and their parents always knew they’d be together in the end, now was their wedding day. Collin proposed to Ava a little over a year and a half ago and today was going to the fairytale wedding she’s always dreamt of.

The families have traveled to Martha’s Vineyard for the weekend and were all getting ready for the big day. Ava was of course staying with her parents and her younger sister in their house while Collin was with his family at their rental house.

While Sebastian and Hunter were sipping at their coffee, Ava had woken up and joined them on the balcony, sitting on a vacant chair, overlooking the bay.

“You know, I can’t believe that the day is actually here.” She says, looking at her parents who smiled at her. “Like I’m actually getting married. How did that happen?”

“Well, sweetheart, we all know how that happened.” Sebastian playfully adds and she rolls her eyes, before letting out a sigh.

“I just….It seems so surreal that by tonight I’ll no longer be Ava Clarington-Smythe, instead it’ll be Anderson-Hummel. You guys are your hyphenated last names, sheesh.”

“Sorry honey, that’s just how we wanted it.” Hunter tells her with a slight shrug.

“I know, I know.” She exhales and sips her mint iced tea. “How are you two feeling? You guys have been weird since we got here, even before then, you’ve both been I don’t know, off.”

Both Sebastian and Hunter looked at each other and slightly shook their heads then looked back at their daughter.

“We’re fine, Aves.” Sebastian tells her. “There’s nothing wrong between daddy and I...I guess we’re just I don’t know realizing that our baby is getting married, she’s officially leaving the nest.” He sighed and Ava pushed her lower lip out knowing her parents weren’t necessarily upset that she was getting married but that their baby was growing up right before their eyes.

“Oh ma.” Ava went over and hugged Sebastian as he began to cry. “Don’t cry, you’re gonna make me cry.”

“I’m sorry.” He laughs and wipes his tears. “I just can’t believe my baby is all grown up, you know?” Hunter grabs his husband’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Sebastian has definitely been having a harder time accepting the fact that his baby is already getting married and that by tonight she’d be another person’s someone. Though he finds it sweet and heartwarming that she found love, it was still surreal that his little girl was no longer little anymore.

“I remember when you were in my belly, Aves and now you’re getting married. I mean who would’ve thought we blinked and here we are, your wedding day.” Sebastian continues and wipes his fallen tears. “My baby girl.” He smiled at her and she awed again before giving him another big hug.

“I love you momma.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He whispers to her and kisses her cheek. “So much.”

“I know.” She swallows back her own tears and pats his back. “C’mon, let’s order breakfast from the cafe down the street.”

“Okay.”

The three of them head back inside and their other daughter, Emelia was up and they all ate breakfast together back out on the balcony again.

Ava and Emelia were both eating egg white omelets with spinach and feta cheese while their parents settled on some quiche and croissants.

“Hey ma, remember that time I was sick when I was like three or four with the flu or something and you let me live in your room for two weeks?” Ava asks and her parents laugh.

“Yeah daddy and I felt so bad because you were miserable and uncomfortable and just so sick.”

_“Ava, honey, do you wanna try drinking some Pedialyte? Daddy went to the store and got you some.” Sebastian moved his daughter’s hair away from her hot face and saw the small spout he knew all too well._

_She hummed her denial and shook her head then groaned, moving into a different position. She’s been bed ridden for the past five days and they were at the peak of her being sick so hopefully better will come soon._

_“No? Okay, how about some toast maybe? Just something to put in your belly for now?”_

_“No momma. I don’ feel good.” She tells him and has been telling him over and over again since the first day she was sick._

_“I know you don’t feel good honey but you have to eat or get something in your system.”_

_“I don’ wan’ to momma. I tired.” She says in her gentle voice._

_What could he do? His baby was sick and she was refusing to eat or drink and just wanted to lay down and not be bothered._

_Sebastian sighed and just obeyed his daughter’s wishes and stopped asking her to eat, instead he just sat beside her while she watched yet another disney movie._

_Hunter came back into the bedroom after having just taken a shower and frowned when he saw his daughter still laying there. “She doesn’t want to eat?” He asks._

_Sebastian shakes his head and runs his hand through his daughter's hair. Hunter gets dressed in their walk-in closet then joins his family in bed, rubbing a hand over his daughter’s belly._

_“Daddy, can yous lay wif me?” She asks, turning so that she was facing him._

_“Of course baby. Whatever you want.” He tells her and presses a kiss to her head. “Get some rest baby girl, momma and I are right here.” He adds and goes on watching the movie with his two loves until they all eventually drift off to sleep together._

“I hated it when you were sick because we felt so helpless. You didn’t want anything, you never wanted to move, and you just laid there moping and miserable.” Hunter says as he takes a bite of his quiche. “I think the day we told you you were gonna have a baby sister then meeting her was by far one of my favorites, though.”

“I remember that.” Ava smiles and nods, thinking back to that day.

_Five year old, Ava had just gotten home from school and was munching on the apple slices Sebastian prepared for her, for her afterschool snack._

_“Hey Aves, daddy and I have some news to share with you.” Sebastian begins and sits at the table with his husband. “This morning we went to the doctors and-”_

_“Is da baby okay?” She asks, big green eyes shifting between him and Hunter._

_“The baby is perfectly fine, sweetheart we had the chance to find out what the baby was and well we have something for you.” Sebastian then hands her the sealed sonogram and she looks at the black and white image with brows furrowed forward. “Can you tell us what it says?”_

_Ava examines the sonogram then gasps when she sees those three words in big white letters. “It’s a girl! I I getting a baby siser!” She exclaims and both her parents’ faces light up as well, cheering with her._

_“Another girl!” Hunter shouts and hugs his husband. “We’re having another baby girl!”_

_“I know.” Sebastian smiles and they share a kiss then gather their girl in their arms, hugging her as well. “Are you happy Ava?”_

_“Yes! I getting a baby siser! I gonna be the best big siser ever!”_

_“You sure are honey, congratulations!”_

_Ava appeared to be more excited than her parents because she knew that not only was she getting a sibling but she was getting a baby sister, a built in best friend. Even at just eight years old, she was more than happy for her momma and daddy to add another baby to their family and she couldn’t wait to meet her._

_...Several Months Later…_

_After enduring a very rough ten hour labor and two hours of pushing, Sebastian delivered another healthy baby girl. Emelia Rose Clarington-Smythe came bursting into the world screaming her lungs out, face red from her boisterous shrieks, letting them know of her arrival._

_Both Sebastian and Hunter were relieved and happy she was here and healthy and couldn’t wait to introduce her to her big sister._

_Once all the chaos had settled down, Emelia was swaddled in her baby blanket with a beanie that had a bow covering her hair filled head. That was the one thing Sebastian hated during pregnancy was how much heartburn he had from both girls having so much hair, like a lot of hair when they were born, probably a few centimeters long._

_Hunter had gone to retrieve Ava who was sitting in the waiting room with her grandparents and many aunts and uncles, all eager to meet the new baby. He held her hand as they went back to Sebastian’s room and swung ‘em between them, anxious to get there._

_As soon as they walked in, Ava gasped and ran over to Sebastian’ bed as he held the baby._

_“Is dat her, momma?” She asks in a quiet voice, recognizing that the baby was sleeping._

_“Mhm.” Sebastian hummed and adjusted the baby so Ava could see her. “This is your baby sister, Emelia.”_

_“Aww can I hold her momma?”_

_“Of course. Here go sit in the chair and I’ll have daddy give her to you okay?”_

_Ava nods and plops herself down in the chair Hunter’s been occupying while they’ve been here and got her arms ready for the baby. Hunter carefully got Emelia from Sebastian’s hold and pressed a kiss to her face as she whimpered before settling her in Ava’s arms. He helped his daughter hold his other daughter and smiled once Emelia was content in her sister’s arms._

_“Aww.” Sebastian smiled down at them and tears welled in his eyes from the beautiful sight. “My girls.” He swallows and wipes his tears._

_“Bas.” Hunter rubbed his husband’s back, he too was crying watching their girls together. “We made them, babe.” He whispers into his ear and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. “And you beautifully brought them into this world.” He added._

_Sebastian turned to face his husband and gave him a kiss. “I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

“From that day on, you two were inseparable.”

Ava and Emelia share a smile between each other and continue eating their breakfast together.

“And now our baby girl is getting married.” Sebastian sighed.

“Yep, you guys have been saying that since the day after I got engaged.” Ava reminds them with a small eye roll.

“And we’re gonna continue until you’re officially married.” Hunter adds watching his girls chuckle at his comment. “I wonder what Kurt and Blaine are up to.” He sighs, looking back out at the bay.

Across the water, Collin, his parents, and his younger brother and sister were eating breakfast as well, talking about his wedding which was in about six hours.

Of course Kurt and Blaine were mentioning that they can’t believe their son was getting married to little Ava Clarington-Smythe.

They kinda knew Collin and Ava would end up together in the end. They’ve been together forever and when Collin popped the question, they were thrilled their baby boy was actually becoming a man and marrying the love of his life.

Kurt cried for days after the engagement and just couldn’t even fathom that the once baby boy who was such a momma’s boy was going to be sharing his life with someone else, someone he loved so much. Kurt was happy, no he was ecstatic for his son, but it wasn’t gonna be easy letting him go.

It was just past 8:45 and they had to be at the church for 11:00 in order for the wedding to begin at 12.

After breakfast, Blaine had driven his daughter over to Sebastian and Hunter’s place because she was going to be getting ready with the other bridesmaids while Collin, his brother, and his groomsmen would be getting ready at the house.

Ava had a custom made dress made by one of Kurt’s head designers. She asked Kurt to make one for her but unfortunately he couldn’t and broke the news to her as nice as he could.

_“I would love to design your dress for you honey but I promised Peyton that she would be the first wedding dress I designed. I’m sorry Aves but I mean she is my daughter and she’ll have my neck if I don’t.” He adds the joke and she smiles at him._

_“I understand,” She nods._

_He then takes her hands in his smiles at her. “I can however, have one of my head designers design one for you if you’d like.”_

_“I would love that, Kurt. Thank you so much!” She gave him a hug and squealed. “I would be so grateful to have something from the Kurt Anderson-Hummel custom line.”_

So, both soon to be husband and wife were getting ready for their big day. Ava hired a hair and makeup team for her and her bridesmaid to get ready while Cooper had organized for his nephew and all his groomsmen to get fresh haircuts and shaves before they walked down the aisle. It was part of his wedding gift for his nephew.

The Anderson-Hummel house was packed with men and teenage boys while the Clarington-Smythe house was bustling with women and teenage girls, getting themselves princessed up.

Once Ava was in her dress and had the corset tied all the way, executing her slim figure, she looked at herself in the mirror, hair done, make up done perfect, and took a deep breath. This was it, time to get married.

**\---**

At the church, people were arriving and settling into their seats, the bridal and groom parties were all getting ready in the back and Ava was hyperventilating.

She was pacing back and forth in the small room she was put in with her parents and bridesmaids.

She was starting to get hot, her heart was racing, and everything just felt like it was happening so fast. Then once the bridesmaids got called to go get lined up, she couldn’t stop it.

Hunter was just about to walk out of the room as well but was stopped.

“Daddy.” He turned around and went over to his daughter who looked like she was about to pass out. “I’m freaking out.”

Ava was a nervous wreck and just in shock that this was actually happening, she was getting married in like twenty minutes.

“What’s the matter, babe?” He asked her and got a bottle of water for her to take a few sips from. She didn’t know what to say and was just freaking out still fanning herself off. “Aves, honey, it’s okay to be nervous, you’re getting married, it’s a big thing. You don’t think I was nervous when I got married or momma was nervous? We were just as nervous as you were but we both realized it was the day we’ve been dreaming of forever and today is your day. Your dream wedding is here and it’s finally happening.” He tells her and watches her eyes fill with tears. He reaches over for some tissues and hands them to her. “Here baby.”

“Thank you.” She sniffles and dabs her cheeks, trying her best not to ruin her makeup.

“Ava, we are so proud of you, you know that right?” She nods and he continues. “You have grown into such a beautiful, smart, and talented young woman that we couldn’t be prouder. Now it’s time to enter the next chapter in your life and move on with your husband.” He runs his hand along her face and can’t help but tear up himself. “You know when I see you in your dress, looking as beautiful as always, I still remember when we used to waltz around the house together. You’d put your feet on top of mine and we’d dance for hours and you loved it so much.” Hunter wiped his tears from his face and gathered his daughter’s hands in his. “I know that little girl is still deep down inside you and is ready to have a forever that she’s been waiting for.”

“She is.” Ave confirms and hugs her father. “I love you daddy.”

“I love you too, baby girl.” He tells her and presses a kiss into her hair. “Now, let’s go get you married.”

Hunter and Ava went to the front of the church where the bridesmaids and groomsmen were waiting and took their stance at the end of the line.

The doors soon opened, the music started, and one by one a pair went down then it got to their turn. She took another deep breath and looked at her father then Hunter sent her a wink and escorted her down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband.

Collin took her from Hunter and thanked him then walked with her up to the altar as everyone was seated and the ceremony began.

It was emotional for Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter watching their kids get married but it was so sweet that they were each other’s true love. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room and everyone was incredibly happy for the couple as they shared the moment with them.

Afterwards at the reception, everyone was partying and eating and having a fun time. Then when it came time for the speeches, Ava and Collin shocked everyone by giving speeches of their own.

Collin had gone first and shared his heart with not only his wife but everyone in the room.

“When I met Ava, I knew that we were gonna be best friends. I knew that she was always going to be my other half and would always be there for me when I needed her. Growing up, we did everything together, we still do, but nothing in the world could ever compare to how much I love her. To be able to call her my wife and share the rest of my life with her has been a dream of mine since as long as I can remember and now she’s mine and I couldn’t be happier to have her by my side, ready to go on this journey together.” Collin chokes back his tears and turns to face his wife. “I love you, Ava.”

Everyone clapped and she gave him a kiss then shared another kiss with him before wiping her tears to take the mic from him.

“Man, how am I gonna top that now?” She asks and gets a bunch of laughs in return. “Uh, whoo, okay.” She continues to wipe her tears then gets prepared to share her speech. “First, I want to thank you Collin for never stopping from loving me any less than I love you. You have brought so much joy and happiness and warmth into my life when we meant that there was no way I could ever just let you go. You have always been the one for me. All our stupid arguments about who would win American Idol, late nights eating Thai Food, and our endless conversations will always hold a special place in my heart. I am proud to call you my husband, forever and to look back knowing I spent my whole life with the person I truly love the most. I love you.”

Again, everyone claps and they share a kiss with each other then carry on with their dinner before the partying continues.


End file.
